


Arsonists Can Be Heroes Too

by Skelele_Eleleks



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confused Hinata Hajime, Enemies to Lovers, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Fluff, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, I love them so much, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, coffee shop AU, no beta we die like men, superhero au, they are both dumb, yeah two in one babee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelele_Eleleks/pseuds/Skelele_Eleleks
Summary: Ko was at it again. Just when Hajime FINALLY thought this insufferable dumbass was out of energy he rolls his luck again. Which was turning about to be quite good today- unfortunately for Hajime.A superhero AU where Komaeda (the villain) and Hajime (the hero) meet in their other lives- and much to their surprise- a new villain is revealed?? The villain which seals their fate together as they fight against a much greater despair- someone who should’ve stayed in the past.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Your Friendly Neighborhood Arsonist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on this website but I’m familiar with writing at least. I needed a hobby so what better then this, writing at midnight about people that don’t exist. This fic will include Komahina (of course 😌) but also Komakura.

Ko was at it again. Just when Hajime FINALLY thought this insufferable dumbass was out of energy he rolls his luck again. Which was turning about to be quite good today- unfortunately for Hajime.

“Give up already Ko! This is the third fucking time today and while I’m sure you’d love to see ‘hope prosper in the midst of despair’ I can’t let you harm this city.” Hajime announced stubbornly, more mildly pissed than angry. 

While Ko had definitely posed a threat to the city, this fighting was like a common occasion. Ko would blow something up. Hajime would stop him and eventually try to catch him before SOMEHOW his luck did let him slip away. These antics were almost comical to the people of this city, even if Ko seemed to destroy property on a near daily basis.

Ko could be seen at the moment, running with a huge grin on his half covered face. Sometimes Hajime swore that Ko only did this to mess with him, even though he certainly loved spouting his motives at every turn. His whole outfit was flashy, a leather jacket with mismatched buttons and a green and red sweater underneath. He also wore a chain around his neck and a dark mask similar to a masquerade mask spread across his face. No doubt a way to be as dramatic as possible while also keeping his identity secret. His biggest defining factor was the mass of hair around his head- curly and white and flowy. The police never acknowledged vigilante activity, so even with this distinct characteristic Hajime was never able to find him except during his arsonistic stunts.

“Now c’mon, Haji, why have such a frown? I wish you’d understand that these buildings have such a sense of hopelessness I can’t stop myself from getting rid of the treacherous sight. Surely you despise the rot of this city as much as I.” Ko still holding an inhumanly happy smile as he stopped to face his opponent, completely collected. They’d gone around this block before so many times, it was like a daily routine with a familiar acquaintance. This meeting was doubly as dangerous though, especially with Ko’s unpredictable nature.

Hajime grumbled, particularly unhappy at the moment because he couldn’t get his coffee before Ko decided to blow up the whole town again. He knew exactly what was coming, as he heard the familiar trill of a lottery machine. Ko’s specialty- a luck based power that could seriously become the death of him. Depending on the day, Ko could use super speed or agility. Or, on a good day, he could use the elements against Hajime which were particularly troublesome. And it seemed that would be one of those days as Ko shot a stream of fire out of his palm, chuckling in glee at his luck. 

Hajime, who only had the ability of super strength and speed was left feeling a bit like a toasted marshmallow. However, Ko was setting up his next mission as he jumped on the roof of an old building and threw something into it through the window. Hajime could only blanch in terror as he knew exactly what Ko was about to do again. Ko blasted fire into the window he had shattered before leaping again, clearly with the intent to get away. A split second of time made Hajime think he should chase after Ko, but all of that was deafened by the sound of yet another explosion. He was seriously outmatched.

Komaeda snuck out of sight at the sign of smoke, eyes full of amusement. Hopefully dear Haji wouldn’t be too discouraged. Destroying a city was no fun without a competitive hope to fare against.


	2. Arsonists Can Still Like Pretty Homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The upcoming chapters will be setting the ball in motion- but as for now a look into the character’s lives outside of hero and villain work.

Hajime had ash spread all over his clothes from that explosion, his ears still ringing. He seriously needed a partner or something- dealing with Ko was getting increasingly hard. Ever since Ko first arrived at this town, they had danced around eachother in fights. Nowadays, Ko and Hajime sparred left and right trying to get the edge on one another. And while it was infuriating, Ko’s meddling within the city had improved Hajime’s abilities tremendously without actually hurting civilians. Hajime still didn’t understand Ko’s motives beyond ‘the building’s hopelessness makes me want to commit arson’ but they’d been fighting for such a long time he could almost say he knew Ko better than most.

Not that it mattered or anything. 

Hajime changed out of his hero clothing and took off his mask in a bathroom nearby after finding his backpack tucked close to where he began his fight. His hair still looked singed, but at least he didn’t smell like smoke. He glanced at his watch and swore. Even if he was a hero, he still had a job to maintain. And if he kept up this act he’d lose it considering he was almost late. Ko couldn’t be predicted of course, his whims were never scheduled and he seemed to be unlucky enough to start them right before Hajime went to work.  
He patted down his hair and tried to make it neater, even with that one clump that stood up no matter what he tried. If Ko’s defining factor was his fluffy white hair, Hajime’s was his ridiculously stubborn hair that stuck up like an arrow. He wore his usual attire, a white button up shirt with a tie and pants. 

He tried to act as normal as possible as he called a taxi and headed to his workplace, a coffee shop next to a library near one of the quieter parts of the city. As he entered the small shop a sense of comfort enveloped him. The smell of coffee (which Hajime was worried he was becoming addicted to) mingled with the smell of pastries and flowers. Chiaki had definitely worked her charm again, this little cafe felt like home to anyone who stepped in. 

“Hinata what the heck! You’re ten minutes late and smell like you just jumped in a bonfire!” Mahiru complained, authoritarian as always.  
Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, apologizing.  
“Some stuff came up, but I’m here now at least.”

Mahiru frowned and walked away after handing him his apron. It was going to be a long day, he could already tell.

Nagito’s POV  
—————————————————  
After a long day of fighting, Komaeda was wiped out. ‘Dear Haji’ was getting better but Komaeda still had his luck. Any more of the tussling and Haji might have gained an edge on him. Nagito was ecstatic to have such a hopeful opponent, even when he really was getting in the way of his work.

This wretched city needed to be cleaned. Nagito had only come here a few weeks back and cleared out the other vigilantes. People who didn’t preserve the remaining hope of this desolate place shouldn’t be here. They would rob banks and hurt civilians purely for their own good. And while Nagito may have destroyed properties of where...she once resided, he would never intentionally hurt civilians. The past must simply stay in the past, was all.  
Nagito, after going in the backway of a few alleys, arrived at his house- a small cookie-cutter rental next to a library. The decorations were old fashioned, a 70s style build with warm colors. Certainly not the expected place of a notorious ‘villain’.  
He unlocked the door and stepped inside, the residue of smoke still present on him. His palm still ached from using fire, no matter how much he practiced. He pulled his hair back into a makeshift ponytail and changed into less smoky clothing, mask and chain already off. 

He trudged to a wall length bookcase and slid it back to reveal the true cranny of this otherwise inconspicuous house. Sure, the opening was horribly cliche, but it was effective. Nagito stepped into the small doorway to get the true labyrinth of the house, a basement about the size of a bedroom. It had a map of every building owned by her pinned on the wall- some buildings with X’s that symbolized their destruction. In a corner of the room was a workbench used to fuse bombs together that were small enough to tuck in his pocket. There was also a first aid kit and a file cabinet, though both remained dusty.  
Nagito laid his disguise on a corner table before heading back upstairs.  
He still had the day ahead of him, and his first stop was to check out the inviting cafe near the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule is about a chapter every other day unless I splurge and write like 5. Also, it will be later mentioned why Nagito doesn’t work but the most obvious reason being that arson takes up time to do 😌 . If there’s a direct change in POV I will label it but for now just know that if it’s Hajime’s full name (Not just Haji)- it’s Hajime narrating. If it’s Nagito’s full name (not Ko) then it’s Nagito narrating. Obviously I’m not gonna make readers keep track of that but because they don’t know real names yet I’m sticking to that.  
> -Ske 😌


	3. No Fires In The Cafe... For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hajime FINALLY meet. You’d think for a Komahina fic they’d actually meet eachother (not as heroes) before 1,400 words flew by.

Nagito’s POV  
Komaeda began walking around, taking a leisurely route as he had plenty of time to spare. Being an arsonist did have its perks after all. He never worried about money either, just a few lottery tickets and he’d be set. However, luck was not in his favor at the moment. A little trickle of water hit his cheek, as a sudden overcast loomed over the sky. It was really about to pour, wasn’t it?

Sure enough, the small sprinkles turned into large raindrops as he hurried to the nearest shelter. He tried to get to the library but it was closed- a completely lost cause. He realized the only place he could shelter in was the cafe, which while it was his actual destination, he wished he would have gone there on a much better time. But seeing as how his hair was turning from fluffy to a wet down mess, he had no other option but to run there to get away from the rain.

Hajime’s POV  
The shift had grown long and tiresome. Hajime was sore from that fight and felt drop dead exhausted after standing around making coffee for people. His break was in a couple of minutes so hopefully there wouldn’t be too many customers. He glanced out the window with surprise as he heard the signature sound of rain beginning to pour, the downcast had appeared almost instantly.  
He hurried over to the windows to make sure they were properly shut; the last thing they needed was a leak. 

A new person rushed into the cafe to escape the rain, a lean figure with a green jacket and white hair. He had a calm look on his face even if his appearance was relatively disheveled. His hair might have been curly if not for the rain, but it still had the appearance of a cloud- if Hajime had to compare it to something. Looking closer, Hajime could see his angular face and grayish green eyes, a contemplative look on his face. He heard the stranger mutter, only to comprehend it as something along the lines of “Well aren’t I lucky?” with a sudden downcast emotion. 

Hajime, suddenly a little stiff with awkwardness made small talk. What an odd thing to say about something someone couldn’t control.  
“That rain was so sudden, wasn’t it? I swore that the day would finally be a sunny one.”

The figure’s face morphed into a much lighter expression, and patted his hair in an attempt to fix it.  
“I’ll admit it’s not my first time of unfortunate timing, but I am glad it led me to such a pleasant cafe. I’ve seen it on my way home after work, but never really got the chance to visit.”

Hajime smiled at the praise of the cafe. Chiaki had done such a wonderful job turning this place into what it was that Hajime couldn’t help but feel proud about it. 

“You live around here? I’m surprised you haven’t been here yet then, it’s pretty popular among the locals. There’s also a few more around here too, focused more on nicer dinners but this one has been popular for early morning runs.”

The stranger smiled more this time, a calm look present again on his face. 

“Unfortunately I’ve only been here about a month, but I’d love to see the other places around here when I get the chance. Maybe you could point them out to me if you’re able?”

Hajime couldn’t help but be interested in this new person, as childish as it was. He seemed to have a very happy aura around him, but that obviously wasn’t all there was to his personality. 

“I’d love to show you around some time, for sure. But as for at the moment, is there anything you want to order?”

The man glanced at the menu above Hajime for a moment before deciding on a small tea.  
“And a name for that?” Hajime questioned, a little intrigued.

“Hmm… Komaeda is a good name”

Hajime thought of exactly one person at the sound of the name Komaeda. and that was Ko— but Komaeda had a completely different vibe. No chaotic “haha I am an arsonist and destroy buildings for hope” energy. If anything, Komaeda seemed laid back and unphased.

.  
.  
.  
Eh. The hair was probably just a coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Hajime ever be smart enough to make the connection? Honestly I doubt it, he can’t even remember what an octagon is😔
> 
> If you saw this chapter before the edit I did like an hour later ✨no you didn’t✨. For pacing’s sake, I have to keep it consistent. And curveballs will not help that.  
> Originally I just made Ko walk to the cafe but I felt rain would be more fitting considering he had good luck just earlier that day. Also- conversation starter for the bois 😌
> 
> dealing with school is always a pain, especially AP classes. But I will strive to meet the schedule 💀 if only by my own stubbornness.


	4. Arson Not Included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Komaeda talk, but more plot is set up for later chapters 🥰

#### Komaeda’s POV 

  
—

A slight hum filled the cafe, along with the sound of rain on the roof. Nagito sat in a smaller booth next to the window, absently staring at the sheets of rain that fell. For a day that had been so exhilarating earlier, it seemed downright dreary now. The cafe worker who had helped him continued serving customers— most of which had run from the rain. He hadn’t mentioned his name even when Nagito shared his, and while that bothered him a little, he was sure the brown-haired man would open up more. 

He watched as the worker turned on the TV, requested by another customer. God knew why anyone wanted to watch the news (Nagito had a sinking suspicion of what the coverage would be).  
“New reports of building demolition by the self-named ‘Ko’. This villian’s moves are erratic but our detectives of the Hope Peaks Agency claim that he targets older buildings in the downtown area. His reasons for this are unknown, but be wary. Even with a capable hero in this city, Ko is unpredictable and dangerous— here’s the police force chief with the latest news about the incident.”

A proud-standing man with dark brown hair and red eyes, Mr. Ishimaru apparently, was shown on screen as he announced the roads that would close down temporarily for cleanup. 

“The police force will work hard to apprehend the villain, along with the work of Haji and other heroes. His moves may be erratic but with the combined abilities of the police and the heroes, Ko’s arson will be stopped soon.”

Komaeda kept a pleasant smile on his face. Even with the Police force’s feeble attempts to put Ko down, he would remain triumphant against those talentless nobodies… but that was for Ko to deal with. Nagito needed to focus on blending in with everyone else. 

While curly white hair wasn’t a common thing (people could try to connect the dots), Nagito Komaeda was a common citizen who came from an influential family— rich enough that no one wanted to mess with him. Ko was an arsonistic villain with a dramatic personality and long-winded speeches about off-landish things. That much was clear. He had enough records to fight against any allegations against him, and enough money to pay off any troublesome police officers. 

Of course Haji was part of the HPA, which was another league of its own. But after _her_ reign, the group was desolate of both people and funds. They’d only have a hero per major city, and even that was chancy. How disgraceful. 

A television commentator introduced themselves, but it was covered by the buzz of new murmurs spreading within the cafe. Nagito acted nonchalant, but was gleeful about the recent success. Even with Haji, he still had won time and time again. While some regarded Ko as a spindley wannabe because he lacked villainous bloodlust (arson not included), others saw him as a catalyst waiting to turn into someone who could bring cities to their knees. Good. After he dealt with _her_ remains, the whole city would see nothing but fire for miles. 

He was snapped out of his train of thought by the brown-haired barista scoffing at the TV before returning to his work. Nagito, suddenly curious by the nonplussed look of him, peered to see what the TV was talking about. 

“... we feel that the hero of this city is incapable of his job— he lacks both skill set and dedication.” Another reporter shakes her head, a silent disagreement.  
“Clearly you misunderstand. Our hero Haji is capable, but Ko just popped up, and at such a high level. He has done wonderfully with the smaller villains, but Ko is a particularly tough thorn in our City’s side—“  
“You think so? He has a mid-grade power and still manages to lose Ko every time. That is the very definition of incompetent, especially considering how obsolete Ko’s power set is”

Nagito sighed, disappointed by how much they were missing. Haji clearly was a hard worker, but Ko had done this sort of business… for a while now. They should give him the benefit of the doubt instead of criticize him. 

Finished with his tea, Komaeda threw away the cup in a garbage pail that sat near the cash register. Looking at the way the barista reacted towards the news, he was inclined to say something.

“...they seem to be treating that hero unfairly… if I were in that position, I’d be rather discouraged.” His voice quieted as he saw that the man had taken interest in his words. 

“If anything, I’d very much have the mindset that if the people I protect see me as incompetent— _then why try to protect them at all?_ ” A casual tone for such ideologies.

####  Hajime’s POV

  
—  
Hajime closely listened to Komaeda’s sudden talk, even if he was unhappy about what the news had said. Clearly, Komaeda had been watching him because the news was his exact topic of conversation. His words were casually spoken, with a rasp that was more pronounced the more he talked.

“Then why try to protect them at all?” Komaeda finished his statement, a peaceful tone for such a borderline threatening speech. His eyes almost looked swirly, or maybe it was just Hajime’s imagination. Hajime quickly cleared his throat, an attempt to respond as any person would without thinking too much about what exactly Komaeda said. 

“I agree with that—to a degree. No matter how ungrateful a civilization may be… I don’t think a hero should back away because of personal feelings. Where would the world be if they didn’t stand up? Even if… people do take them for granted.” Hajime sighed, not meaning to add personal thoughts to a general statement. But this only amped up Komaeda’s rant, somehow.  
“You talk as if you have experience, even if you seem like a simple barista… no offense.”

Hajime’s heart rate spiked at the newfound observatory nature of Komaeda, even if common sense told him ‘the larger the reaction, the more damning the evidence’.While Hajime was growing aggravated, he needed to continue serving customers. Drawing attention would be a great way to mess things up.

“We should talk more. Later.” Sure, Hajime was being abrupt, but he was getting impatient… and he didn’t want to reveal anything because he was multitasking. 

Komaeda only smiled and agreed, as if the topic of the conversation was merely small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a late chapter. I’m really working on my writing and so I feel self conscious when all the sudden my style changes. Not only is this fic an experimentation on pacing, but also the style I feel most comfortable with. Now that I’m back in the groove, I plan to post at least once every 3 days.
> 
> Nagito’s powers are debated by many— some see them as a threat and some see them as child’s play (which is about the same way they think about him too, funnily enough). I worry that Nagito and Hajime’s POV’s are not that different from eachother, but I feel a vast difference of speaking will just make me less confident about which style is better. More chapters coming soon 😌  
> -Ske


	5. What a Filthy City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Komaeda talk more as they walk to the market. Komaeda has developed a new admiration for him.

Hajime tugged off his apron and grabbed his bag. He was technically on break, but Mahiru just said she could take his shift. Komaeda still sat in the cafe, much to his disbelief. He seemed to be sticking to Hajime now. He wasn’t really sure why, but it seemed like trouble. He walked past the counter and closer to the booth where Komaeda sat— still staring through the window apparently. Komaeda turned as he heard Hajime walk towards him, a pleasant smile on his face. Jeez, who was this guy anyway? He wasn’t disturbing or anything but...he just had an odd atmosphere around him. The rain had stopped, at least. Hajime gave a much more hesitant smile.  
“Hey, where do you live anyway? It’s gotta be closeby, considering you walked here.”  
“I’ll tell you, but only if you tell me your name first.”  
Hajime laughed a little awkwardly, completely forgetting that he hadn’t even told Komaeda his name. “I’m Hajime Hinata, sorry for not introducing myself sooner.”  
“I live in this street actually, that vintage looking house over there.”

They had walked outside of the cafe now, and Komaeda was pointing at a tiny house down the street past the library.  
“I can’t believe you’ve never been to this cafe then, if that’s how close you live. Have you been to the small farmer’s market in the city park before?”

Komaeda seemed excited to hear of a farmer’s market, which probably meant he didn’t know of its existence until now.  
“I’ve been pretty busy lately, but it's amazing that such a filthy— I mean crowded— city has something as quaint as a farmer’s market.”

“Did you live in a quieter town before moving here? You definitely don’t seem like a city person.”  
Komaeda seemed a bit surprised that Hajime made an observation like that, but he nodded.  
“ I’ve never been the biggest fan of large cities, especially loud ones. I used to live in a place where cows were more common than apartment complexes.”  
Hajime didn’t want to prod too much into Komaeda’s past on their first meeting, but he had to ask. He started walking to the park where the market was. “Why’d you move, if you don’t mind me asking? To get a house in a city where property prices skyrocket all the time… you seem pretty well off.”

“... an escape, probably. But that’s enough about me, I want to learn more about you. You have a strong ideology for someone living in such a corrupt city.” Komaeda stopped to look at him, which made Hajime self-conscious to say the least. And while Hajime did find the city corrupt, he didn’t expect to hear it from someone like Komaeda. He didn’t even know this person, yet it seemed off-kilter.  
“Anyone who wants to keep their spirits has to have some sort of hope, no matter how bad a situation gets. I… I’m not ignorant of this corruption, but I try to just continue living no matter what. And it’s little things, like helping Chiaki with the cafe.” … or big things, like helping stop a notorious villain from blowing up the city. But that’s not the sort of thing you say on a first date… a date? Hajime mentally shook himself, walking again towards the park nearby.

Komaeda had a shine in his eyes that Hajime hadn’t noticed before, but now it was incredibly present. He grabbed Hajime’s hands and smiled cheerfully, almost thankful?  
“Your hope is amazing! I can’t help but feel inspired. Even in the face of trial, you’re just brimming with fighting spirit!”  
Hajime was very, very confused.

“I...uh… thanks?” He noticed they were at the market now, and pulled his hands away to direct them to one of the first stalls. The market was a makeshift group of tents lined up in rows, each with merchandise of tasty treats and homemade knick knacks of all sorts. Komaeda looked like a kid at a candy store.  
Hopefully nothing bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally logged out of the email I use and forgot the password, so unfortunately I have to use a completely different device. I may have to make a new account and just connect my work to its continuation because I made it very hard on myself.


	6. Parkside Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru steps into the playing field... and Junko is very much alive.

??? POV  
He could have sworn he had brown hair and greenish eyes, not black hair and red eyes. But then again, especially in such a monotonous world, the biggest mystery was himself. He...didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know his name or his family. Only shadowy figures, maybe ideas?

He looked in the large cavernous room, finally registering his surroundings. A singular laugh suddenly filled the room, an insincere and harsh sound.

“After all those wannabes tried to kill us, I finally thought we’d be able to succumb to despair. But I would never want such a perfect person like you to die in such a trivial way. No… our deaths should only occur after the grand finale!”

He turned to face the voice, and saw it was a girl with wild pink hair and calculating eyes. She noticed his wariness and scoffed, clearly impatient. She was sitting on a chair close to him. He was sitting on some sort of pull out bed, close to a mirror.

“For someone made to be strong, your mind is about as durable as a toothpick. A measly knock to the head, and boom! Amnesia time number whatever. You always were a shadow to me though, even with your immense talent.”

“...what?” He took in this information without emotion; he ignored the uneasy feeling.

The girl seemed to switch tones in a second. She now had a teacher-like voice, mature and explanatory. “Izuru Kamukura, you struggle with amnesia and your mind is as brittle as twigs. You’re a super villain and—“ she switches personas again, to a child-like one“—you and I are a super duper amazing team!”  
She had inched closer to him, smelling like too-sweet bubble gum.  
He instinctively scrambled back, his unease making him queasy. He may not know this lady, but she definitely was not a good influence.

She became pouty and upset, though it was clearly a guise. Her tone was whiny and annoying.

“Kamukurrraa, don’t be like this. You always have second thoughts when you go through your amnesia fits.” She turned back to her supposed ‘normal’ persona, which reminded him of an obnoxious preening bird.

“Besides, we both know how this eventually goes. You run off, get bored, and end up crawling back to me because this world is hopelessly peaceful. We fight a region, or country, disappear and then wreak havoc in the next. Only this time, my eyes are set on a very familiar city.  
One of my… past servants have been awfully rebellious. He’s foolish enough to believe I’m dead, but even more of an idiot to think I wouldn’t notice him destroying our old hideouts. Trying to keep me dead, I bet. That fluffy white-haired bastard.”

Izuru had no say in this matter at all. She could be right but—no matter who he was— he knew he wasn’t someone to give into other people’s demands. His voice was still rusty from misuse as he spoke.  
“And if I do leave?”

The girl gave him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes, as if dealing with an immature child.  
“We both know I can’t stop you.”  
She leaned even closer and smiled, almost deviously.

“But~ don’t be surprised when you really do get bored. I know you better then you even know yourself.” She backed away and went through a makeshift door that blended in with the rest of the cavern.

How absurd.

Izuru looked at the nearby mirror, his face reflecting the same disinterested emotion he felt. He had a gash on his head that was hidden by his hair. It looked like he was wearing a well-fitted suit and dress shoes, with his long black hair to match.  
He stood up to look for an exit and maybe some food.  
As he walked through the large room he realized it was actually an unused sewer system. Lovely. Maybe that girl was more desperate for hiding places then she let on. He saw a grimy ladder leading to a sewer cap. How delightful.

Izuru climbed up and opened the cap, pushing through to see his location. It looked like a large city area, and he was right in the center. Behind him was a charred remain of an old building that looked like it had been blown up. How weird. Izuru was on a street corner with crosswalks full of many, many people.

A bubbling feeling of panic overtook him. He steadily walked to the place with the least amount of people, which was getting harder to do. Izuru felt like he was being watched, his heart rate jumping fast. Someone ran into him, and then another. He ran, unsure of what direction. The noise was getting worse as he stumbled and someone tried to help him up. The skin contact felt rancid and cold. He couldn’t do this— he was being crowded and stared at, just like those scientists…? He backed away as someone was trying to talk to him. The girl he could handle but these unfamiliar people were foreign and obtrusive.

“Get away from me.” He said as he instinctively raised his hand. It seemed he was at the edge of a park, but that too was filled with people and tents. The sounds were all white noise, even the nervous energy that came from the people around him. A park policeman was edging closer to him, an apparent threat.

“Now listen here, boy. Where’s your parents?” The man approached Izuru while everyone backed away, wary of his actions. But to Izuru, it meant nothing.  
“Get away or I’ll…” he didn’t know what he’d do. He was some sort of criminal, according to that girl. But he was defenseless now.

The police officer grabbed his wrist, leading to a split second decision to let out whatever was pent up. Which at this moment seemed to be a rather large blast of fire. The officer screamed in agony as the flames burned at his face and arms. People started running away as the fire caught the tents aflame too, smoke rising fast. Izuru stood still, his mind completely blank of emotions except for relief. They had gone away. The grabbing hands had gone away.  
His hand was warm from the fire, but he was oblivious to the destruction around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about Izuru- you'll learn more about this AU's backstory soon, including his powers and relation with Junko. It is NOT Junko x Izuru, or Izuru x Hajime. Those both feel very odd to me, especially for what I have planned for this fic. I've already written the next chapter so I'll edit it and be back here soon 😌  
> -ske


	7. Heya

Hey y'all, so I pretty much messed up like my entire account because I forgot the password for everything. It's become quite inconvenient, so I'm going to make this series a collection and link it to my new account Skelele_EleleksReboot .  
Yeah it's kinda funky but I'm posting a new chapter there tomorrow once I upload the rest

**Author's Note:**

> The power system is as goes: not many people have powers but if they do it’s usually a physical heightening. Agility, speed, strength, etc. However! Some people are born with control over elements or in Komaeda’s case a specialty power that can be cultivated. Hajime being a relatively normal person makes me believe he should have basic powers. I’ll expand more on it further on  
> -Ske


End file.
